


Milestone

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [20]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crack Crossover, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Graduation, Lee Minho's BIRTHDAY SPECIAL, M/M, Sex Toys, Subspace, Time Jump, say please series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: They've been through a lot but they've never been through this.NOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Yall asked and now you're getting it!!!! So just a warning if you have not read my other series Say Please or Kitten you're not going to know what the FUCK is going on. That being said even if you haven't and you just wanna read some fluffy and smutty minsung I'm your girl!
> 
> ps I'm so sorry if there are errors and shit it's currently 1 am and I want to get this out for Minho's BIRTH

“Lovebug, come on it's time to get up.” Minho kisses up his boyfriend’s back. 

“No thank you.” Sungie mumbles tunneling further into their pillows. Min laughs softly, “yes thank you, you have finals.” 

“I don’t wanna take it.” Jisung rolls over finally and stares up at his boyfriend, “you look so pretty in the morning babydoll.” Minho leans down and connects their lips. 

The younger hums, “hardly.” he runs a hand through his hair brushing the long strands off his face.

“Come on hot stuff, time to get up.” 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Jisung tries to hide again but Minho grabs him around the waist. Tugging his bare body out of bed. 

Sungie shrieks trying time squirm away, “no, I have class later today.” Min carries him into their bathroom and turns on the hot water. 

“Aw and you woke up just for me? How kind of you.” Jisung teases, “well someone has to wake you up for your last round of exams.” Minho kisses along his shoulders and slides his hands up his body. 

“Hmm, yeah I guess so.” Sungie reaches back and threads his fingers into his hair. Min pulls them both under the water and locks their lips. 

“I can’t believe you’re graduating.” The elder whispers against his mouth. 

“Hmm, don’t age me so much yet, I still have four months until I’m extra old.” Jisung pulls his boyfriend closer, biting down on his lower lip. Min groans softly and pushes him against the wall, he reaches down and grabs a handful of his ass. 

“So what am I then?” The elder tips his head back and starts kissing along his jawbone. Sungie hums and rolls his hips forward, fingers threading into his hair giving soft tugs. 

“I think you’re my sugar daddy now.” He giggles, Minho snorts and puts him up, slotting their hips together. 

“I’ve been that.” He bites down on his throat and sucks hard. Jisung moans quietly, his nails digging into his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Don’t rile me up so much babe, we really don’t have time for this.” He mumbles, Minho smirks and reaches down and rubs his cock, thumb pressing into his slit. 

“M-Min…” he bites his lower lip, “what baby? You really want me to stop?” 

“No,” Sungie arches his back and lifts his leg. Minho picks him up and bites further alone his neck, sucking a red mark to his collarbone. 

“That’s what I thought babyboy.” Min strokes him slowly, he pushes his thigh between the younger’s. 

“Get yourself off on my thigh.” He whispers, Jisung whines and curls his arms around his neck. The younger grinds forward, nails scratching down his chest. 

“Hyung,” Sungie hides his face in his neck and rocks down, “wish you were inside me.” He mumbles entrance clenching up around nothing. 

He very unfortunately has had another run in with latex as of late. They may have had another foursome with Hyunjin and Chan recently and Jin forgot to buy latex free condoms. 

Because of this hiccup Jisung’s ass has been on bed rest, much to his and Minho’s dismay. 

“Yeah well I can’t be right now baby,” Min bites on his chest now, his fingers coming up to pull on his nipples. 

“Please,” 

“Lovebug I can’t, it’ll hurt you, you know that.” 

Jisung whines and ruts forward, his eyes squeezing shut. “Hey, settle down Sungie baby, take a breath, no slipping.” Min tilts his face back up. The younger bucking hard, his head hitting the wall. 

“Hmm gonna put you down babyboy.” 

“No!” 

“Shhh,” 

Minho sets him down and then drops to his knees, he looks up and takes his cock into his mouth. Sungie moans hand going into his hair instantly, “keep these against the wall.” He says sternly. 

Jisung nods whimpering, Min hums and stares up at his boyfriend, stroking him a little quicker. 

“My pretty baby, you’re gonna do so well today.” He murmurs while licking his head, tongue swirling along his slit. 

“So beautiful, my pretty baby, all worked up so quickly. You’re gonna make me all messy so soon.” 

Sungie moans trying hard not to buck forward, his hands scrape against the tiles behind him. “Hyung...please, feels good.” 

Minho takes more into his mouth, he easily picks Jisung up, legs now on his shoulders. 

His fingers slide along his entrance, not pushing in just gently rubbing. For just a second he pushes forward more and nuzzles into his pelvis trying his best to relax his throat. 

Jisung bucks and Minho yanks off him, coughing,

“Sorry baby.” Sungie whispers and brushes his fingers through his hair. 

Min glances up, “I’ll get you back later.” He smirks and starts to tongue at his tip again. 

“Hmm, sounds good.” Sungie thrusts into his hand, Minho wraps his lips back around him and goes faster. 

“Ah-Lino.” He bites his lower lip and his stomach clenches up, “there you go baby, you can cum, let me see that pretty face.” 

Minho sucks hard and Jisung releases down his throat, moaning loud, back arching up. He milks him dry, rubbing his slit. 

“Fuck...this is gonna make me sleepy now.” He giggles as his feet come back down to touch the floor. Min hums and kisses up his stomach, getting back to his full height. 

He connects their lips and pushes the cum in his mouth into Jisung’s. 

“You’ll be okay, just think,” he kissed him happily, “when you get home,” Min’s hands grab his ass, “you get to slip as far as you want...play with my cock as  _ long  _ as you want.” Jisung whines quietly. 

“Promise?” He whispers wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“Promise.” Minho kisses him hard and then pulls away, “let me get rid of this.” Jisung goes to grab his member. 

“No, you need to wash up and get ready.” 

“Lino!” He whines, Min gives him a look, the younger pouts and grabs the shampoo. His hands go up into his hair, but he drops to his knees and sticks his tongue out. 

“Hey, get back up here.” 

“Hm just washing my hair Hyung.” Jisung looks up at him. 

“Hmhm I’m sure.” 

“See?” Jisung makes a show of rubbing the soap into his hair, he keeps his tongue out and leans forward licking at Minho’s cock. 

“Yeah I see, stay down there, no touching though.” Minho gives him a light push and wraps his hand around himself. Stroking himself quickly. 

Jisung squeals and shuts his eyes, waiting for get covered in his boyfriend’s release. 

“Cute baby, such a good boy.” Min murmurs, it doesn’t take long for him to reach his high, he bucks into his hand and cums hard. Sungie moans getting up on his knees, he wraps his lips around him and bobs his head. 

Minho can’t help himself as he lets him, hand going into his soapy hair. 

“Fuck Sungie,” He makes him come off and giggles softly seeing the way Jisung is still trying to lick at him. 

He gets him standing and finishes washing him up, “hey, no slipping.” He murmurs and makes Sungie tip his head back to get the soap out. 

“Hm not baby.” Jisung finishes his shower and gets up wrapping himself in a fluffy towel. 

Min follows him out and hugs the younger from the back as they walk back in their room. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too babyboy.” 

Sungie sighs heavily and starts to get dressed, avoiding mirrors, he’s gained weight. He can feel it in his whole body, his thighs look bigger than ever and he’s losing shape to his abs. 

Working at the club and now his internship with JYP as a producer with school has made going to the gym impossible lately. 

Last year he was doing so good, food wasn’t an issue at all, he and Min were living their best lives. Their five year anniversary vacation was amazing. 

This year he isn’t too sure how it’s going to go, or if they’re going to have one. There isn’t problems with their relationship by any means. However Jisung has the issues, he is slowly spiraling again. 

Minho comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, “hey babyboy, what’s going through your mind?” He asks softly. 

“Nothing, just tired.” 

“Sungie, something’s up, I can tell. Talk to me Lovebug.” Minho makes him turn and takes his face in his hands. He pushes hair behind his ears, it’s long, longer than it’s ever been. 

“Nothing is babe.” 

“Jisung…”

“I’m just stressed baby, I promise, I’m gonna make an appointment with my therapist before it gets too much.” 

Minho hums and kisses his forehead, “baby, you know you gotta talk to me about this stuff. Keeping it in doesn’t help you.” 

Min wipes his cheeks, “you know I’m always here to listen to what goes on up in here.” He taps the side of his head. 

Jisung sighs and nuzzles into his touch, “I know baby, I just, don’t even know what’s going on. It’s like, I feel like I’m going down the wrong way again. I feel like I’m gaining weight and I know I should be fine with it but I’m not,  _ again.”  _

“Look at me...you’re beautiful, you know I will tell you that until I’m blue in the face. What can I do to help you?” 

“I feel like I haven’t gone to the gym in months. I’m losing definition in my abs and my biceps, my thighs are getting big ag-“

“Sungie, your thighs have never been big, and if you haven’t noticed babydoll,” Minho makes them both stand in the mirror, they go back to front. 

“ _ Both  _ of your little thighs barely make up  _ one  _ of mine hot stuff. Your body is perfect, I know me saying that to you goes in one ear and out the other but it’s true babyboy. You’re done with school in two days, we  _ both  _ can start going to the gym if you wanna.” Jisung sighs and looks up, his cheeks red. 

“Thank you.” He says quietly. 

“Do you care that I’ve gained weight?” Minho asks softly. 

Sungie yanks back his eyes wide, “no, babe, not at all. Min you literally have barely gained anything, I love you how you look in any way.” He takes his face in his hands. 

“Can you put take that mentality and put it towards yourself love?” 

“I’m trying Min.” Jisung pulls his shirt on and goes to find a mask. 

Minho finishes getting dressed too and kisses his cheek, “what do you want for breakfast?” 

“Whatever you’re making hot stuff.” Sungie wraps himself around his boyfriend, “I promise I’m okay honey, if it was bad you’d know.” 

Min hums as he walks out of their bedroom letting the younger continue to get dressed. 

Jisung grabs his makeup and starts to cover everything up. 

Minho in the kitchen starts making breakfast for the two of them, he also grabs Jisung’s medicine for his allergic reaction. 

Sungie comes out and Minho bites his lower lip looking his boyfriend up and down. The younger decided to bleach his hair again so now his hair is long  _ and  _ blonde. He knows Jisung’s goal is to make it blue black again, and when he does it’s over for Minho. 

“What?” 

“You’re so damn hot babe.” 

“Shut up.” Sungie rolls his eyes and sits at the counter. 

“Love you.” Minho sends a plate of eggs towards him, Jisung starts eating while looking through his phone. Min kisses his cheek while sitting down too. 

“Love you too.” 

Once finished Jisung sighs heavily, “fingers crossed I don’t fail.” 

*

“Oh my god, I’m literally gonna cry.” Minho clings to Saemi, both of them with tears in their eyes. 

“I’m so proud of him.” His mother whispers as they watch all the students walk out. Jisung is graduating,  _ actually  _ graduating. 

Their family is taking up almost a whole row, Min, Saemi, Chansol, Insu, Kiyun, Tae and Bongcha. 

“Look at him!” Minho grabs his phone and tries to take pictures of his boyfriend who’s currently sitting down in the rows in front of them. 

“Is dad coming?” Insu asks looking over at them. 

“God I hope not.” Min mutters. 

“He has a ticket, we’ll see if he does.” Saemi looks over at her other son as well as her daughter in law. Her hand resting on her pregnant stomach. 

The ceremony begins and the crowd goes into a hushed silence. 

“Did he get to keep his internship?” Chansol asks as they watch. 

“Yes, he’s still only an intern though which he’s all mad about. But I think he’ll get promoted soon.” 

Music starts playing and the students stand up, Jisung walks by them and Tae grabs for him. 

“Hey, sit back down.” He giggles making the now seven year old sit in his seat again. 

There a many long drawn out speeches, “so does he know you’re copying him?” Saemi asks after the third speech. 

“No, and I’m not copying him completely, we’re going to LA, when we usually go we stay in Boston.” Minho explains. 

“He’ll love that.” Chansol smiles. 

Names start to get called and all of them quiet down again. They wait patiently and soon Jisung’s name is called. 

He makes it a big show as he walks across stage, throwing his hands up sunglasses on his face. 

“I hate him.” Min shakes his head watching his boyfriend dance around the stage like the ham he is. Once back in his seat and look back at them and smiles his gummy smile. 

Minho manages to get a picture of it and he practically squeals. 

Afterwards Jisung runs and jumps into Minho’s arms, “I did it!” He shrieks wrapping himself around his boyfriend. 

“I’m so proud of you Sungie.” Min whispers spinning him around. 

“Somchon! You’re gonna break somchon Minnie!” Tae shrieks grabbing at the two. They both laugh and Min sets him down, Jisung sinking down to his knees to hug his nephew. 

“Can we go eat? I’m really hungry.” Tae complains. 

“Where do you wanna go? You pick.” Sungie stands back up and Min wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

“Hmm, can we get soup?”

“Of course.” 

They head to their cars after taking even more pictures and Jisung practically collapses in his seat. 

“Kay, I’m ready for my graduation present. We can fuck in the backseat.” 

“With your family and mine right here? What happened to no public sex?” Minho laughs. 

“I’m feeling adventurous right now.” Jisung smirks and reaches over to rub at his crotch. 

“Oh yeah? This graduation present for me or you?” Min teases. 

“Me,” Sungie bites his lower lip and wiggles closer. 

“Get out of here horny boy, you’ll get what you want later.” Minho makes him sit back down and locks their lips. 

“I’m so proud of you babyboy.” 

“Thanks Min. Couldn’t have done it without you, I mean that.” Jisung leans in further and opens his mouth. Min puts his hand on his face and tilts his head, deepening the kiss. 

“Mm maybe we should skip dinner.” 

“Yeah no, besides we have plans.” 

“Oh what’s that?” Sungie raises his brows but only for a second, their tongues sliding back together. 

“I have a surprise for you, I know you’ve always wanted to go to LA.” 

Jisung rears back, “you’re kidding, Lee Minho tell me right now you didn’t spend that kind of money on me.” His eyes are huge. 

“You did it to me hot stuff.” 

“You’re fucking crazy Min.” Jisung leans in and kisses him harder, hands going into his hair now. Their tongues press together, soft moans starting to come from the younger. 

“God baby I’m so lucky to have you.” Minho whispers their foreheads touching. 

“I’m lucky to have you, so lucky Lino, you’re so important to me.” Jisung starts to sit back down in his seat so Min can drive. 

“When do we leave?”

“Eleven tonight.” 

The whole ride Jisung is practically vibrating, all the way through dinner he is too. 

When they finally get to the airport Sungie is bouncing up and down while Minho is trying to ease his flight anxiety. 

The past couple years they’ve made it a tradition to go to the US so they can go to pride. It’s been amazing each time of course. But when they go, it’s to Boston, never LA. 

“Hold my hand please.” Min whispers while they wait to board. 

Jisung takes his hand and rubs his knuckles, “we’re gonna be okay baby, everything is okay.” He murmurs while lifting their hands to press a kiss. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about baby, did you take your airborne?”

“Not yet.” 

“Take it silly.” 

Sungie pecks his forehead and presses the water to his lips. 

Minho sighs heavily and takes his backpack off to grab his medicine. Once he takes it he’s leaning against the younger starting to fall asleep already. 

“Come on baby, lets get on the plane.” Sungie teases and they walk on. 

Minho hums and falls into his seat, he holds Jisung’s hands and gets comfy. Sungie sits down next to him and buckles him in and then throws a blanket over the two of them. 

“Sleepy baby, you’re so cute.” The younger teases, Min now curling up on top of Jisung best he can. 

“Wake me when we’re there.” 

“Hmhm.” 

*

“Lino, we’re here baby.” Jisung shakes Minho awake, he groans and stretches in his seat. 

“I know I just woke up but I’m tired.” He mumbles, they shift around trying to wake up their limbs. Once it’s their turn to get off the plane they practically stumble down the aisle. 

“holy shit,” Jisung says the second they step inside the airport. His eyes are massive jaw falling open. Minho smiles and rubs his back, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Let's get our luggage baby.” He tugs on his hand gently, leading him away from the terminal. 

“This place is even bigger babe, I can’t get over it.” Jisung is practically spinning in circles seeing everything around them. Minho smiles watching him, he gets them an Uber and once inside Sungie is plastered to the window. 

“This is crazy babe!” He shrieks once outside the hotel, Min giggles and wraps him in his arms walking them inside. 

“Is it under your name?” Sungie asks as they approach the front desk. 

“Hmhm,” 

Since going to the US so many times now Min has started to understand English a lot better, he hates having to speak it. His tongue just can not wrap around their vowels. He can if he has to but he prefers Jisung do all the talking. 

Every time they go back home after being in Boston for a couple weeks he constantly is switching between Korean and English. His sentences mix, he also picks up the accent as well. 

Jisung gets their room keys and they head into the elevator. Inside Sungie pulls Min’s face to his and kisses him deeply, hand on his cheek. 

“I love you so much.” He murmurs while tugging him closer by the belt loops. Minho lets him, leaning on the railing behind Sungie. 

“I love you too.” He whispers letting one hand slide along his body down to his hips and then to grab his ass. Jisung curls his arms around his neck and presses closer to his boyfriend, loving the fact he can kiss Minho like this without the fear of getting beaten up. 

“Come on hotstuff we can’t fuck in the elevator.” Minho tugs him out as the doors open, Jisung giggling as they go to their room. 

The second they get inside Sungie attacks Min, dropping their suitcases to the floor pushing him to the massive bed just a few feet away. 

Minho falls down and Jisung is in his lap in seconds, hands in his hair tongue pushing into his mouth. He slides his hands up his body untucking the shirt he has on. Fingers rubbing at his nipples, teeth pulling at his lip. 

Sungie rocks his hips down already desperately trying to get friction between them. He pulls back and starts to unbutton Min’s shirt, mouth connect with every part of newly exposed skin. 

“Desperate baby.” Minho smiles while guiding him in his lap. 

Jisung lifts his head back up and connects their lips happily, his tongue licking eagerly. 

“We haven’t had sex in days don’t act like you’re not too.” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Min slides his hand into his long hair and tugs. Jisung whines submitting against him instantly. 

“On your knees shirt off,” he whispers against his mouth. Sungie does as he’s told instantly, but first wiggles in his lap. Making a show of stripping his shirt off, “Hmm, so pretty.” 

Minho smiles tracing his fingers along his boyfriend’s thin frame. 

Sungie then shimmies down to the floor and sits with his eyes closed and mouth open, tongue poking out. Waiting patiently. Min hums quietly and scoots to the edge too, he then unzips his jeans and pulls himself out. Only half hard at the moment but that won’t last very long. 

The younger moans the second his tip comes into contact with his tongue. He licks instantly, relaxing deeply into his position. Letting his mind just float away without much resistance. 

Minho bites his lower lip and watches Sungie slowly take more into his mouth. He pulls off and starts kissing up his length, biting down on his puebic area. He sucks hard creating a dark mark. 

Jisung opens his eyes and looks up, his tongue rolling out of his mouth again. Waiting for Minho to push inside. 

“What do you want baby boy?” He whispers while brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. 

“Use me please Hyung,” 

Min groans and pushes in, going slow at first letting Sungie adjust himself. After a few minutes of soft shallow thrusts he goes deeper and a little harder. 

Jisung whines as his tip starts to hit the back of his throat. Tears start to leak from his eyes and drool pools down his chin, he looks wrecked already. Minho speeds up and really gives the younger what he’s wanted and thrusts in aggressively. 

Nails scratch against his jean clad thighs. Jisung moans loud as he swallows around his boyfriend, choking only slightly. 

Min pulls out of his mouth feeling him choking, “n-no!” Sungie whines trying to dart back forward to suck on his tip. 

“You were choking love.” Minho pets the top of his head and slips his thumb past his lips. Sungie shuts his eyes and swirls his tongue around the digit. Humming quietly, gentle tugs on Min’s jeans. 

“Let me take them off baby.” Minho scoots back and takes his jeans and boxers off completely. Jisung giggles and gets up on the bed with him, tackling him down. 

He teasingly pins Min’s arms down wiggling on top of him. 

“What are you gonna do up there now?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, he sets his hands on Minho’s stomach and rolls his hips down. Eyes fluttering shut as he grind on his boyfriend.

“You still have clothes on.” Min suddenly flips him making him shriek. His jeans get yanked off along with his briefs. Sungie wiggles out of them, now being completely bare under Minho. His cheeks a little red. 

“What are you all pink about?” The elder teases while running his hands along his body. 

“You make me feel good.” Jisung traces his fingers along his neck and collarbone. “And you make me feel pretty.” He adds softly. 

“You  _ are _ pretty love bug.” Minho leans down and connects their lips, licking into his mouth slowly. He slides a hand down and cups Sungie’s member, stroking him slowly. 

“Get on your tummy.” He murmurs, kissing along his shoulders now, Jisung does as he’s told and wiggles his ass back. Getting on his knees a little to show himself off some more. Min smiles and kisses along his back, hands sliding down to his hips to pull down firmly. 

Sungie squeals and nuzzles into the soft bedding, his face towards the tv. Minho moves and grabs him a pillow from the top of the bed and also the remote. Turning the tv on to some random movie. 

“You’re so fucking hot baby.” He groans while grabbing both sides of his ass. Squeezing harshly, moving to spread him apart. Jisung bites his lower lip, looking up at the tv to try and distract himself. 

Min leans down and bites one cheek, making the younger squeak again and wiggle back. 

“Look how ready and waiting you are love, such a pretty hole.” He licks his entrance and Jisung stuffs his face into the pillow, trying to contain his moans. 

His mind is completely gone, he went into subspace only seconds after Min started to fuck his throat. He’s not even partly either, he’s deep. 

Minho pulls away and looks at how wet he’s made him, rubbing his thumb into his rim. Sungie tries to keep himself from pressing back, pushing his hips down into the mattress. 

The elder licks him more firmly this time, wiggling his muscle inside of him. His hand spreads his thighs a little more and he grabs hold of his cock. Pulling it back so it’s pressing to the bed too. His thumb rubs into his slit, precum pooling out. 

Jisung twitches and whines, bucking forward slightly, “you feel okay baby?” 

“Yes hyung.” Sungie shuts his eyes and another moan rips from his throat, thighs shaking. Minho pushing his tongue back inside him again. Jisung sighs and starts to rock back without noticing, his body just reacting. 

Min takes his tongue out again and nuzzles between his legs, licking up between his balls then down to tongue at his slit. He keeps that up until Jisung is twitching and grabbing at the pillow under him. 

“H-hyung gonna cum!” He whines body starting to move more aggressively. 

Min doesn’t let up, he flips Sungie over and takes his length into his mouth, hand pumping on what he can’t fit in his mouth. Jisung slides his hands into his hair and throws his head back. The elder picks up his pace and pulls off just to catch his breath, however it is at the wrong time. 

Jisung’s stomach clenches up and with one flick of Min’s thumb over his slit he’s cumming, hard. All over his boyfriend’s face. 

“Shit baby.” Min groans trying to wipe the release from his eyelashes. 

Sungie stares down in shock, his lip between his teeth. 

In the next second he’s tackling Minho again, his tongue licks up all traces of his cum. Thumb swiping across his cheek and then he pushes it past Minho’s lips. 

The elder wraps his tongue around his digit, their eyes locked. Sungie straddling his lap again, wiggling his hips. 

“You came in my eye.” Min teases while kissing along his neck. 

“Didn’t mean to.” Jisung whines quietly. He slides his hands into his hair and pulls him closer. 

“I’ll get you back.” Minho smirks and bites down on his throat, sucking a harsh mark to his tan skin. Sungie squeals as he suddenly put on his back again, only this time his head hits the pillows. 

“Want you hyungie…” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I know baby, give me one second.” Minho pecks his lips and gets off the bed for a second, ripping open his suitcase. He produces a new bottle of lube and crawls up to Jisung again, kissing all over his body as he goes. 

“Love you.” The younger murmurs. 

“I love you too babydoll.” Min smiles and cracks the bottle open, he pours a good amount onto his fingers and then spreads it along his already slick entrance. 

“Pretty baby,” he slips one inside and Sungie bites his lower lip. His legs are wide open, Minho takes his cock in his other hand and starts to stroke him. 

“Ah-“ he moans and squirms being over sensitive. 

“Okay?” 

“Hmhm,” 

“Words please.” 

“Yes hyung, s-sentive.” Jisung stutters out. He reaches for Min and strokes him in time with the attention he’s getting. Minho moans softly, eyes fluttering shut for a second. 

He slides another finger in and Sungie’s hand falls away from his member. His back arches slightly and he whines, “feels good love bug?”

“Yes, Lino...want kisses please.” Minho let’s go of his cock and adds his third finger, hooking them all up to the perfect spot. Their lips connecting as he does. 

Jisung inhales hard and scratches his biceps, “fuck-“ he breathes out, Min giggles and rubs into his nerves hard. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me baby,” he presses kisses to his skin, spreading his fingers wide inside of him. Sungie moans and grabs his boyfriend’s face and makes their lips lock again. 

“Want you, please hyung.” Jisung whines. 

“Okay baby, take a breath, I’m right here.” Min takes his fingers out and pulls away, grabbing the lube again. Jisung whispers grabbing at him more, “hey, breathe love, come back to me a little.” 

Minho lines himself up with his entrance and Sungie tugs him down to smash their mouths together. The elder starts to push in making Jisung cry quietly. 

“You gotta loosen up baby boy, settle down love.” Min threads their fingers together and pushes in deeper. Jisung moans loud, hands squeezing hard. 

“H-hyung…” he arches his back. 

Minho hums softly and kisses him again, he bottoms out and they both are panting into each other. Neither moving yet. Min disconnects one hand and tangles it in Sungie’s hair, directing their kisses like that. 

Slowly he starts to move, rolling his hips shallowly, keeping them connected mostly. Jisung wraps his legs around his waist, head falling back into the pillows. 

“Feel so good,” the younger babbles, Minho pulls out and pushes back in hard. Picking up his pace slightly. Sungie grinds down on him, one leg moving up to his shoulder. 

Min moves and gets both of them on his shoulders, he kisses his knees and strokes his thighs. “You’re beautiful Sungie.” He whispers while sitting back. Hands rubbing along his thin legs. Jisung squirms slightly the angle different and hitting in new spots. 

“Lino,” he whines eyes shutting as he starts to desperately wiggle his hips to pick up the pace. 

“What baby? What do you want?” The elder teases quietly. 

“Want you to move more.” He whimpers, “what do you say love bug?” 

“Please, please hyungie, want you to wreck me. Wanna be your toy.” Jisung whispers the last part, his face getting bright red. He’s  _ never  _ said anything like that. 

He’ll beg to be used of course, but he’s never asked to be a toy. That seems like something that normally would be off the table for them. Anything degrading is a big no for obvious reasons. 

Minho groans thinking about what he said though, it was hot,  _ really  _ hot. 

So he shifts his hips and gets on his knees, abruptly he pulls out and smashes back in. Jisung moans loud, “fuck, yes...please Lino…” he is practically drooling again. 

Min keeps up this grueling pace until Sungie is practically numb, crying out into the pillows now. His mind quite literally fucked out. 

“You look so pretty like this baby, you’re such a good boy, all mine right love?” 

“Y-yes hyung,” Jisung barely gets out, he’s a mess of moans and whines. Hand up at his mouth, fingers trying to keep himself semi quiet. Minho angles his hips just right and gets his prostate. Jisung actually screams, not expecting it, his eyes get wide when he realizes the sound that just came out of him. 

“Did I hurt you?” Minho asks alarmed, his body freezing. 

“No, felt really good.” Sungie hides his face behind his hands, seriously embarrassed. He doesn’t remember the last time he was actually embarrassed around Min when they had sex. 

Actually he does, when Min made him cum so hard he actually pissed himself. That definitely made him want to die and never have sex again. Minho thought it was fucking adorable though the kinky bitch. 

“Hey, no hiding baby.” Minho pulls his hands away and kisses him happily. 

“Why are you hiding? Let me hear more of your pretty screams, show me how good your vocals actually are.” He teases. Jisung whines and bucks as Minho hits his prostate again. 

Sungie has literally always been loud in bed, but he’s never actually screamed. Min clearly is proud of himself. 

He keeps abusing that same spot inside the younger and makes him cum untouched, back arching up mouth hanging out. A string of whimpers and whines along with little ‘hyungs’ coming past his lips. 

Only seconds later Minho is releasing deep inside him, moaning into his shoulder. 

They stay wrapped around each other for several minutes after, still kissing softly. Min eventually pulls out and guides Jisung’s hand to his entrance to keep his release inside him. 

“Don’t move.” 

Sungie hums his eyes sleepy, Minho shuffles around in his suitcase for a few seconds and then is back up in bed. He slips a plug inside the younger making him sigh happily. 

“You in there love bug?” Min teases, his hands rubbing up and down his sides trying to warm him up. Shakes going through his body intensely. 

“Hmm,” Jisung just nuzzles into his neck. “Make me feel so good hyungie.” 

“Good baby. Let’s order some room service before you knock out, okay? You need to eat.” Min picks him up into his lap and kisses his lips gently. 

“What does my baby want?” He asks while showing him the menu. 

“You…” Sungie giggles. 

“Other than me.” Minho kisses his forehead now. 

“Mac and cheese.” Jisung shakes a little harder, the elder wraps him in the blanket, pushing them under the soft material. 

“Sounds good to me.” Min puts the order in and then proceeds to clean Sungie up. Making him drink water and put on a sweater to stop his shivers. 

“Lino, come cuddle.” 

“I’m gonna love bug, let me get our food.” Minho pulls a shirt on and sweats and answers the door, taking the tray from the man. 

Jisung sees the food and sits up happily, wiggling around. 

“Scoot.” Min sets the tray down carefully on the end of the bed and then strips himself again. Crawling back up to get under the blankets. Jisung curls himself up against his side, “you’re warm.” He mumbles while rubbing his boyfriend’s thighs. 

“Are you still shivering love?” 

“Hmm,” Sungie slides down his body and sets his head on his thighs now. 

“Hey come back here.” Minho curls an arm around his waist and tugs him back up. He turns his head and locks their lips. Jisung falls into him, opening his mouth to get licked at. He has his hands against his chest tracing shapes. 

“If you eat your dinner I’ll let you keep me warm.” Min whispers against his mouth. Jisung squeals and falls to his stomach to grab his bowl of Mac and cheese. Minho shakes his head with a laugh, reaching up to rubs along his back. 

The younger takes a big mouth full of dinner his legs now kicking behind him. Min hums and gets up from the bed and pulls on a pair of boxers. The last thing he needs is to get freaking Mac and cheese on his dick. 

Jisung in his own world completely, eating happily eyes on the TV in front of him. He’s so deep in subspace, it’s so fucking cute. 

Minho goes to his suitcase and grabs something, coming back over to stand in front of his boyfriend. 

“Hey! You put pants on.” Sungie whines, he reaches out and tugs on the material. 

“Get out of here.” Min giggles pushing his hand away from his crotch. Jisung looks up cheeks full of food, “you’re cute.” The elder smiles down at him, thumb wiping cheese off his lower lip. 

“Hmm, sometimes.” Sungie scoops another mouthful in and stares up at his boyfriend with big eyes. 

“Love you.” He says softly. 

“Love you too baby boy.”

Minho kneels down and leans his chin on his hands, “what?” Jisung lifts the spoon to Min’s lips and he happily eats it too. 

“Nothing you’re just pretty.” The younger blushes at his words and hides his face in the blankets. 

“Hey,” Min taps the top of his head, “Hmm?” Sungie looks up sleepily. 

His eyes trail down to see what Minho is holding, a small black box. “What’s that?” He asks curiously, still eating his dinner. The elder rolls his eyes a little. 

“Well, I’m not officially done with school yet, but all the super expensive parts are done now...and you’re a whole adult, you’re actually gonna be twenty two and that makes me wanna throw up a little.” 

“You’re gonna be twenty four grandpa.” Jisung says through his drink. 

“Yeah but you’re my baby so it’s weird.” 

“You’re weird.” Sungie sticks his tongue out and takes the box from Min, opening it up without question. What he finds inside makes him choke, his mouth falls open. 

“Min-“ he whispers snapping from subspace in seconds. 

“Hmm?”

“Are, are you serious?” Sungie looks up to meet his eyes, he sees Minho is blushing deeply, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Is this why you put pants on?” 

“I mean yeah, we can’t say I was naked when we got engaged.” 

“Sounds like us...who said I said yes?” 

“Oh so I can bring it back to the store?” Min snatches it back. 

“No!” Jisung shrieks and tackles him, literally jumping off the bed. Minho giggles as he catches Sungie, his back hitting the floor. 

“So that’s a yes?”

“You gotta ask!!” Jisung bounces in his lap still very obviously subby. 

“Hmm, that’s kinda gay.”

“ _ You’re  _ really gay!” 

“No way.” 

Sungie huffs and grabs the ring back, “Lee Minho will you marry me?!” He yells while straddling him, grabbing at his hands. 

“Hey!” Min takes it back, “yes or no?!” Jisung narrows his eyes at him. 

“Yes! Han Jisung will you marry me!”

“Fuck yeah!” Sungie squeals and smashes their lips together, tears actually coming to his eyes. 

“Baby why are you crying?!” Min takes his face in his hands and wipes them away. 

“I just, love you a whole lot.” The younger sniffles, hiding his face in his  _ fiancé’s  _ neck. 

“Good, I love you a whole lot too.” 

Minho scoops him up and sets him back in the bed, he takes the ring from the box and slides it onto Jisung’s finger. It fits right above his promise ring, a band of sparkly diamonds on top of his other more simple ring. 

The two of them end up kissing lovingly for hours, food forgot, just wrapped up in each other. Sungie falls asleep first, his arms curled around Minho’s chest, face pushed into the back of his neck. 

Min relaxes back into him, taking his ring hand in his, he stares down at the bands. 

He never thought he’d get married, let alone to someone as amazing as Sungie. He never even thought he would date someone long term. 

Jisung mumbling in his sleep and curls even closer lips pressing to his skin. Minho finds himself falling into a deep sleep in just a few minutes too.

*

The next morning Jisung wakes up first, Minho is snoring directly in his ear. Not surprising in the slightest. He rolls over and groans stretching out, his back hurts and so does his jaw. At some point Sungie went down on Min again last night and stayed there for a little while. 

He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, sleeping with his contacts in was a bad idea. But he was way too fucked out to get up and take them out. 

“Why are you awake?” Min grumbles into the pillow he’s currently smooshed under. 

“I gotta pee.” Sungie turns to face him, pushing his hair behind his ears. 

“So go pee.” Minho pulls the blankets up to his chin. 

“Min, I know I was really subby and horny last night, but weren’t these blankets white?” Jisung stares at the material. 

“Don’t act like you’ve fully dropped.” 

“Hey fuck you answer my question.”

Min opens his eyes again and sighs heavily, lifting his head to look at the blanket. 

“Uh, I thought it was.” He sits up and looks around. 

“Babe, where the fuck are we?” He sees grey blankets and black sheets, light grey walls and random scrubs thrown over the back of a chair. 

Along with that there’s a dream catcher on the wall, shoes  _ everywhere _ , and two tall black dressers. 

“Were we drunk last night? Am I high? I seriously think I might be high right now.” Jisung sits up too and looks down at his body, he only has Min’s sweater on still. 

“You’re not high, and we weren’t drunk. Babe go look outside the door.”

“I have no pants on!”

“I’m completely naked! And my sweater goes to your thighs you’re fine.” 

“What if I get kidnapped!” 

Min rolls his eyes, “I don’t think you’re gonna Sungie.” 

Jisung grumbles and slides out of bed, his feet it the ground and he pulls the sweater down further. He also pulls the hood up trying to make himself be covered more. 

“Just go look baby.” 

“I’m going.” The younger tip toes out still pulling at his sweater, he opens the door and looks out, “what the hell?” He whispers and takes a step. 

A house?

“Sungie!” Min hisses as he walks all the way out. 

Jisung timidly goes across the hall and finds there’s a bathroom. He walks further down the hall and it leads to a kitchen and living room. Quietly he moves into it, a picture on one of the tables catching his eyes. 

“What the fuck?” He whispers picking it up. 

“You didn’t go to work?” Arms wrap around him and he screams, fists flying. 

“Woah!” 

“Jesus Minho you scared the shit out of me!” Jisung punches his now fiancé. 

“I damn near killed you!” He yells and hits him again. 

“Ow! Stop hitting me!” 

“You scared me asshole! Where did you find clothes?” Jisung gives him a shove now. 

“What?” Min looks at him weird. 

“Hold on, when did you bleach your hair?” 

“What? Are you high? About two months ago dummy.” 

“We literally went to bed last night and it wasn’t. Did you just ask if I was high?” Minho glares at him in a way he never has before. It makes Sungie pull away slightly. 

He holds his hands to his chest and looks Min up and down, his hair is shorter, and his chest is covered in scratches that he  _ did  _ not make. He also as the tiniest bit of scruff on his face which he normally never lets happen. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He finally whispers. 

“Looking at you like what? Why aren’t you at work? Didn’t they threaten to fire you if you didn’t show up again?” 

“What?” Jisung watched his hand and sees Min doesn’t have his ring on. 

“Baby why did you scream?” He hears Min’s voice but his mouth didn’t move. Sungie looks to the side and sees Minho poking his head out, “what?” He whispers looking back at the guy in front of him. 

“Babe...the fuck was in that Mac and cheese last night?” He shrieks covering his eyes, “I’m seeing double!” He turns around. 

“And I have no pants!” 

“Sungie! Calm down baby.” 

“How can I calm down when  _ there’s two of you!?  _ My ass can not handle that!” He flips around and hits his hands to his thighs. 

Very suddenly though his eyes roll back and he’s falling. Arms wrap around him quickly, “holy fuck.” 

Min catches him, scooping him up with ease, “why do you weigh so little?” He whispers staring down at the blonde Jisung in his arms. 

“Hey put him down!” Minho runs out to the room, finally deciding to just put a pair of random sweatpants on. 

“He lit-“ the man holding Jisung drops him. 

“What the fuck!” Min catches Sungie before he hits the floor. The younger blinks awake, Minho sitting criss cross on the floor now. 

“Lino, I had the weirdest fucking dream.” He groans and shoves his face in his chest. 

“Don’t think it was a dream.” The other man whispers. Min looks up and his eyes get big, “what the fuck?” He whispers seeing  _ himself  _ in front of him. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have worked that double.” The  _ other  _ Minho presses his hands to his eyes. 

“I don’t know if I’m in heaven or hell.” Jisung whispers looking up in shock. Staring between his Minho and this  _ other  _ one. 

“Um, What year is it?” His Min asks. 

“What?”

“What year is it?” 

“2022.” 

“What the fuck.” 

“Why did you ask that?” Sungie sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“Because I don’t know, this could be the future or something.” Jisung snorts at his words, “no more syfy movies before bed hotstuff.” He giggles. 

“And what’s your explanation huh?” Min scrunches his nose at him. 

“I’m just gonna assume I’m high as fuck.” 

“That, that is not it, I did not drug you last night.” 

“At least warn a guy babe.” 

“Shut up Sungie.” Minho laughs now and gives him a small push. 

The other Minho is staring at them, “what?” Jisung whispers he curls back against his fiancé, this other Min gives him really weird vibes. 

“You guys are together?” He asks. 

“Yeah...I’m assuming you have a Jisung too, since you hugged me and all.” 

“I do, but, you guys are weird.” 

They both look at each other, “what’s that supposed to mean?” Sungie narrows his eyes at him. 

“Hey, cool your jets, it’s far too early for your tempter to be awake.” His Min makes their eyes lock, finger under his chin. Jisung rolls his eyes at him and sticks his tongue out. 

“Where’s your Jisung?”

“At work.” 

“Uh, can I have some pants?” Sungie asks quietly, still pulling his sweater down. 

“Oh, yeah, come here.” The other Minho walks down the hall, Jisung gets up and timidly follows. 

“This is his room.” 

“Y-you guys don’t sleep together?” Sungie whispers hands balled into the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Sometimes, most of the time yeah...I can’t sleep if he’s not with me.” He goes into the dresser and looks through. 

Jisung runs his fingers along the vanity next to him. This room is, really unlike him, he’s all for cute stuff but this, this is a little much. There’s pinks and purples everywhere, not a trace of music or a uniform from school. 

“Why do you seem so shocked?” This Minho hands over a pair of briefs and sweatpants. 

“Oh, his room just, doesn’t look like mine at all. Like I have that pig, but that’s the end of the similarities.” Jisung takes the clothes, “thank you.” He pulls them on quickly, they’re big on him. 

“I always thought my Sungie was small but you’re like  _ extra  _ tiny. When I picked you up you weighed nothing.” He says quietly. 

“Um, Yeah, I’m usually smaller but I kinda gained some weight because of work and school.” 

“No you haven’t.” His Minho leans against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Have too.” 

“Have not crackhead.” Jisung rolls his eyes at his words, “enough about me, how come you guys have different rooms?” 

The other Min blushes, “it’s...complicated.”

“You are dating right?” His fiancé asks. 

“Something like that, listen there’s like, a whole other fic you can read if you wanna get into the details of our extremely messy, chaotic and occasionally toxic relationship.”

“What?” The couple look at him weird. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay…so like, we were kinda on vacation how the fuck are we gonna get home?” 

“I’m still trying to convince myself this is real.” The other Minho mutters. 

“Same.” 

Jisung walks out of the room feeling weird being in it, he goes and sits on the couch, chin in his hands. 

“How did this happen?” He mutters. 

“Beats me, where you two up to weird things last night that would make you like alternate dimension hop?” 

“We got engaged, that’s pretty weird.” 

The other Minho seems to choke on his own spit, “I’m sorry what?” 

“We got engaged, had a lot of sex, fell asleep, normal activities.” Sungie’s Min sits next to him. 

“Hold on, how long have you two been dating?” 

“Five years.” The other Min squeaks, his face red. 

“And you’re how old?” 

“I’m twenty one, but I’m gonna be twenty two in September.” 

“And I’m twenty three.” Minho wraps his arm around Jisung, pulling him close rubbing into his shoulder. 

“Okay, so same age as us.” 

“I literally, I swear to fucking god if that stupid bitch shows up at my job  _ one  _ more time! For somebody who is  _ fucking  _ other guys he’s got an awful lot of interest in me still. Stupid drug addict bitch!” Jisung’s voice screeches through the house. 

“Oh, my god,” Minho whispers, “glad you still have anger issues in this dimension too.” 

“What happened?” The other Min looks up at his Sungie. 

“Chan and his dumbass little hoes showed up at the cafe today,  _ again.  _ And you wanna know who was with him? Hyunjin! Hyunjin was! Why the fuck are  _ they  _ hanging out together now!?”

“Are you jealous?” 

The couple Min and Sungie curl into each other watching this all go down. The looks that are being exchanged between the other version of them are strange. 

“No, how many times do I have to tell you I don’t wanna fuck Chan babe. I told you I wanna be with you, why do you think we broke up with Hyunjin?” 

“What fucking Kdrama is this?” Jisung whispers to his Min, he pulls his legs up to his chest. It’s so weird hearing his own voice. 

“Okay, whatever, listen we have bigger issues at the moment.” The other Minho glances at them. 

“Like what? Other than the fact I’ve been on  _ punishment  _ all day again.” 

“What?” Min yanks his Jisung closer, “ _ punishment? _ What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Nobody told you to be a little slut all morning.” The other Min shoots back. 

“I’m literally gonna have a stroke.” Jisung covers his ears, now he’s really done listening to this conversation. Never in his life did he want to hear Minho call him a slut. 

“Hey! Focus shitheads!” His Min yells at them. 

“What the fuck!? Why are their two of you?!” 

“We don’t know, just stop yelling for two seconds. And no calling him a slut that’s mean.” 

“He likes it.” 

“Do not!” Jisung jumps up from the couch, “ _ I  _ actually really hate it so, shut up.” He snaps. 

“Woah! You’re me!” The other Jisung shrieks, his hands covering his mouth in shock. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. We seem a lot different.” 

“Wow, that’s so pretty.” The other Sungie grabs his hand eyes wide as he examines his rings. 

“Thanks,” he smiles. 

“Wait...are you guys married?” 

“Not officially but pretty much.” His Min leans against the back of the couch too. 

“Wait seriously? How long have you been together?”

“Five years.” Sungie answers. 

“Like actually dating dating? No cheating or on again off agains?”

“Yeah like dating dating. And Min knows I’d cut his dick off if he cheated on me, right honey?” Jisung pecks his cheek. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “yeah, not that that’s anything to worry about.” 

“Yeah I know, just reminding you.” He winks. 

“Hmhm. You know I think I retract that engagement ring.” Jisung gasps and grabs his chest dramatically. 

“I won’t sign the divorce papers! And you know you’re stuck with me because Ma turned my room into an office.” 

Min giggles, “I guess I’ll keep you around then.” 

“You guys are disgustingly cute and I think I’m gonna barf.” The other Jisung backs away. 

“How have you never cheated? That’s like, impossible.” His Minho asks in shock. 

“Because we love each other? Because why would I cheat on the person I’m happiest with? Because I only want Sungie and would be the world's biggest idiot to fuck it up.” 

The other Jisung’s eyes get wide, “r-really?” He whispers biting his lower lip. 

“Uh yeah, I don’t know about you but before Sungie I slept with a lot of people. But once I met him I didn’t want anyone but him.” 

“That’s lame, now you guys are stuck with one dick for the rest of your lives.” The other Minho rolls his eyes. 

“If sex is your main concern in your relationship you have a problem man.” 

“It’s not my main concern, but cheating is inevitable, so it’s better to just not date but we close with someone.” The dark haired Jisung says. 

“What kind of fuck is that? Weren’t you two just arguing about jealousy and shit? Sounds like trust issues to me, you’re afraid if you’re with him for real he’ll leave you for someone better. And he’s probably afraid that if he’s with you for real you’ll get bored and not want him anymore.” Sungie crosses his arms over his chest looking between the two. 

“You don’t know the first thing about us actually. Just because you’re me from another world or whatever doesn’t mean you know me. And I don’t need some privileged version of myself to try and tell me what I feel or what he feels.” 

“Damn, is this how I acted when I was seventeen? I’m so sorry.” 

Minho groans, the other Jisung looks like he’s going to blow a fuse, “I’m not seventeen, and I’m not  _ acting  _ like anything. We don’t need you two trying to tell us shit about our relationship. So take your little wedding rings and fuck off.” 

“Bro are you medicated? Like at all? Ever been to a therapist? I know it sounds like bullshit but it helps.” 

“The hell do you need  _ therapy  _ for?” The other Minho snaps getting defensive of his Jisung. 

“You say we don’t know you, you don’t know us. Don’t say shit about our relationship or our lives when we actually have both together.” 

“What makes you think we don’t have our lives together huh? He’s a fucking nurse in a kids hospital.” 

“Yeah and I’m a vet tech what about it?” 

“So what are you then? You probably use, you’re so skinny you look like you do.” The other Jisung hisses. 

“What?! I’m a bartender and on a JYP producing team. And I’m fucking  _ skinny  _ because I have an eating disorder asshole.” 

The other pair both stop in their tracks eyes wide, “god you guys are like the asshole versions of us.” Minho mutters. 

“Okay! Enough of this shit!” 

There’s a huge flash just to the right of them. Jeongin standing in the center of the smoke, his hair bright red and he’s covered in weird demonic looking symbols. 

“Innie what the fuck?” Sungie whispers. 

“Shut up!” The witch snaps his fingers and the engaged couple falls to the couch, “Minnie!” The other Sungie shrieks grabbing for his Minho. 

“Ew.” Jeongin mutters looking at them, he snaps again and they too are asleep. Carefully he gets them to their bed and then gets the other couple back to where they belong. 

“Now, you all had really strange dreams last night okay? None of it was real.” He pats all of them on the head and as fast as he got there he is gone. 

*

“Hmm Lino, I had such weird dreams last night.” Sungie mumbles while wrapping around his fiancé. 

“Me too,” Min hugs him close, nuzzling back up to his neck. 

“Just go back to sleep love bug, I’m right here.” He presses a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m gonna.” Jisung gets comfortable again and shuts his eyes. 

“Hey baby,” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you a whole lot you know.” 

“I know, I love you a whole lot too Lino. You okay?”

The elder squeezes him slightly, “I just had bad dreams about us fighting over dumb shit.” 

“It wasn’t real baby, I’m right here hugging you, loving you.” Jisung plays with his hair and kisses his forehead. 

“Thanks baby boy.” 

The younger kisses his forehead again and again making him giggle quietly, “thanks for putting up with me. And for actually wanting to marry my annoying ass.” 

“Hmm, you’re annoying but you’re my annoying and I wouldn’t change you for the world Sung. You’re it for me, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I do. You’re it for me too, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend than you, or a better best friend. I never believe in soulmates until I met you Min, you’re mine, I’m sure of it.” Minho looks up at him and kisses him gently. 

“That was really gay, you’re my soul mate too. Thanks for loving me as much as you do. I promise I’ll love you as long as this world lets me. You’re my everything Sungie.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was so hard to write holy fuck! I hope everyone enjoyed this and if you made it all the way through congrats you did it! This will be the final installment of the Say Please series thank you everyone so much reading and loving these characters as much as I do!
> 
> Thought?
> 
> Questions??
> 
> my twitters are foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
